fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Sixth Sense
The sixth sense is the ability to perceive the supernatural and other unseen phenomena. It is the Fatal Frame series main theme. A certain number of characters in the series possess this trait to varying degrees, and it can manifest in many different ways. Some characters inherit or are born with a sensitive sense, just like the Hinasaki siblings. As others develop it after a trauma, the same case for Ouse Kurosawa and Yuri. It is mentioned in a variety of ways in the Fatal Frame series that the weakest of people (not always) possess the strongest sixth sense. A significant number of females, specially shrine maidens possess such ability. These women are sacrificed to seal the Gates of Hell (Rope Shrine Maidens, Kirie Himuro) or to cease calamities such as the Repentance. As they are desirable sacrifices to carry out burden or the pain of countless (Tattooed Priestess). It is possible for the sixth sense to become inactive. In Miyuki Hinasaki case, she lost this ability as she grew. Miku lost this ability for a short period of time after her brother's demise. Features Abilities to see the unseen. Those who posses the sixth sense are able to see spirits(more favorably called as ghosts). Those with stronger sixth sense are able to see spirits that aren't hostile. Whereas ghosts which are violent, malicious or hostile, they can be easily seen. People with a sixth sense may be vulnerable to possession under the right circumstances, and can fall under the control of powerful spirits (as Mafuyu does with Kirie, Mayu with Sae, and Misaki with Sakuya). Past Visions. Seeing visions from the past may come at the form of dreams. However, those with stronger psychic power are able to witness these visions as they are awake by touching objects, people...etc or even looking into someone's eyes. Yomi Ko or Shadowborns are example. Future Visions. A less common trait is catching glimpse of the coming future. If that was to happen it would occur unspecified and vague. Example: When Mio was chasing after her sister who was following the butterflies, she had a vision of her hands around Mayu's neck. Detecting Emotions. In Fatal Frame V: Maiden of the Black Water, sensing emotions has been newly acquainted to the series. Yuri, Miu and Ouse Kurosawa are able to comprehend the emotions of those whom they touch. Kureha, from Deep Crimson Butterfly is also a character presented with this ability. Characters with Sixth Sense Fatal Frame * Miku Hinasaki * Mafuyu Hinasaki * Kirie Himuro * Yae Munakata * Miyuki Hinasaki * Tomoe Hirasaka Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly * Mio Amakura * Mayu Amakura * Seijiro Makabe * Sae Kurosawa * Miyako Sudo * Mutsuki Tachibana * Azami Kiryu Fatal Frame III: The Tormented * Rei Kurosawa * Kei Amakura * Tattooed Priestess Fatal Frame IV: Mask Of The Lunar Eclipse * Ruka Minazuki * Misaki Asou * Madoka Tsukimori * Choushiro Kirishima * Sayaka Minazuki * Tsukimori Shrine Maidens * Sakuya's Mother * Sakuya Haibara * Yuukou Magaki Fatal Frame II: Deep Crimson Butterfly * Misao Asou * Kureha Fatal Frame V: Maiden of the Black Water * Yuri Kozukata * Hisoka Kurosawa * Ren Hojo * Rui Kagamiya * Miu Hinasaki * Haruka Momose * Ouse Kurosawa * Shizuku Mikomori * Shrine Maidens of the Black Lake * Shiragiku = Category:Folklore Category:Fatal Frame Folklore Category:Fatal Frame II Folklore Category:Fatal Frame III Folklore Category:Fatal Frame IV Folklore Category:Fatal Frame V Folklore Category:Articles needing images